bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan New Ages: Neo Evolution Surge
is the eighth and last BakuAges series season. 1 year after Kha'razen'man's defeat, everybody and everything in the Earth, New Vestroia and Age Vestroia lived in peace with various Bakugan, one day later, the mysterious chaos enemy arrive to invade the Earth with his powerful army, the terrible lizard men came to control all the Bakugan in the two Vestroias, the six of them are Krawwl, Blave, Luxine, Wes, Dirth and Ashor, they have each six attributes Darkus, Pyrus, Haos, Aquos, Ventus and Subterra. The Kha'rall and their synthetic army come to invade and destroy the Earth and the two Vestroias. Plot Characters Baku-Warriors * Mirai Taiki - A successor of his father Kuroko Taiki, he is still the new leader of Baku-Warriors after Apollione's defeat, he is 14 years old boy. ** Pyrus Mach Bolcanon --> Pyrus Final Bolcanon (Guardian Bakugan) * Jack Kim Gehabich - The son of Alice Gehabich and Josh Kim, he is still the new main protagonist. Like his father he is of the Aquos attribute, he is the new Baku-Warrior, he is 12 years old boy. ** Aquos Rapitack --> Aquos Spider Rapitack (Guardian Bakugan) * Mimi Rosmos - She is still the main female protagonist, she is 14 years old girl. ** Ventus Prism Sulrade --> Ventus Diamond Sulrade (Guardian Bakugan) * George Stone - Mirai's best friend, he is still the protagonist and the new Subterra Baku-Warrior, he is 13 years old boy. ** Subterra Rockkong --> Subterra Wall Rockkong (Guardian Bakugan) * Kitty Light - She is still the main female protagonist, like Mimi's boyfriend Morlock, she is 15 years old girl. ** Haos Lightia --> Haos Athena Lightia (Guardian Bakugan) * Renatta Hanna - She is still the new Darkus Baku-Warrior and the female protagonist, she is 16 years old girl, she is older than Mirai, Jack, Mimi, George and Kitty. ** Darkus Zyzzon --> Darkus Terror Zyzzon (Guardian Bakugan) Allies New Ages Timeline Baku-Warriors' Family * Kuroko Taiki - Mirai's father * Rei Ayanami - Mirai's mother * Josh Kim - Jack's father * Ian Kim - Jack's uncle * Mr. Rosmos - Mimi's father * Arasion Stone - George's father * Shaylla Light - Kitty's mother * Captain Eric Hanna - Renatta's father Others * Dr. Rorman * Mr. Moto * Moto's classmates * Ms. Kimberly Kung Original Timeline Jack's Family * Dr. Michael Gehabich - Jack's great-grandfather and Alice's grandfather * Alice Gehabich - Jack's mother Former Brawlers (Masquerade's Former Spies) * Chan Lee * Julio Santana * Klaus von Hertzon * Billy Gilbert * Komba O'Charlie Villains Kha'rall * Krawwl - The leader of the Kha'rall, he commands his Synthetic Darkus Army. Now he is dead. ** Darkus Kha'rall Razenoid (Guardian Bakugan, deceased) * Blave - Krawwl's right hand, he commands his Synthetic Pyrus Army. Now he is dead. ** Pyrus Kha'rall Olifus (Guardian Bakugan, deceased) * Luxine - He is ranked under Wes, he commands his Synthetic Haos Army. Now he is dead. ** Haos Kha'rall Vertexx (Guardian Bakugan, deceased) * Wes - He is Blave's advisor, he commands his Synthetic Aquos Army. Now he is dead. ** Aquos Kha'rall Elico (Guardian Bakugan, deceased) * Dirth - He commands his Synthetic Ventus Army. Now he is dead. ** Ventus Kha'rall Plitheon (Guardian Bakugan, deceased) * Ashor - He commands his Synthetic Subterra Army. Now he is dead. ** Subterra Kha'rall Wilda (Guardian Bakugan, deceased) Episodes # Kha'rall, the Kha'rallarian Invaders # Welcome To the Planet, the Kha'rallar # Krawwl Commands All the Kha'rall # Mimi Rosmos VS Ashor (Sulrade finally evolves into Diamond Sulrade, and she defeats Kha'rall Wilda) # Renatta Hanna VS Luxine (Zyzzon finally evolves into Terror Zyzzon, and he defeats Kha'rall Vertexx) # Kitty Light VS Blave (Lightia finally evolves into Athena Lightia, and she defeats Kha'rall Olifus) # George Stone VS Wes (Rockkong finally evolves into Wall Rockkong, and he defeats Kha'rall Elico) # Jack Kim Gehabich VS Dirth (Rapitack finally evolves into Spider Rapitack, and he defeats Kha'rall Plitheon) # Mirai Taiki VS Krawwl (Bolcanon finally evolves into Final Bolcanon, and he defeats Kha'rall Razenoid) # The Defeat of Kha'rall (Blave, Luxine, Wes, Dirth and Ashor are finally defeated by the Baku-Warriors) # Final Episode: The Final Battle, Krawwl Has Vengeance (Krawwl is finally defeated by Kuroko's son named Mirai Taiki, there are the Kha'rall no more, this time it's all over to everything and everybody, the Earth is safe again) Trivia * The Kha'rall have the Synthetic Bakugan Army to use against their enemies. * In the end, Kha'rall and their synthetic lizardmen army are defeated by the Baku-Warriors and the world is safe. *This season has a shortest episodes which is appears to be miniseries. *This is last season used BakuAges series until BakuMonsters series; the newest sequel series to Bakugan Ages (a.k.a. BakuAges). Category:Fan Fiction series Category:Fanon Category:Series